Processed cheese products containing a substantial level of fat are well known in the food industry and Standards of Identity have been established by the United States Food and Drug Administration for several types of processed cheese products.
In accordance with the Standards of Identity, pasteurized processed cheese is the food prepared by comminuting and mixing, with the aid of heat, one or more natural cheeses of the same or two or more varieties. Specifically excluded from use in the preparation of pasteurized processed cheese, however, are cream cheese, neufchatel cheese, cottage cheese, low fat cottage cheese, cottage cheese dry curd, cooked cheese, hard grating cheese, semisoft part-skim cheese, part-skim spice cheese and skim milk cheese. The pasteurized processed cheese is prepared by heating the natural cheese with an emulsifying agent while mixing into a homogeneous plastic mass. During its preparation, pasteurized processed cheese is heated for not less than 30 seconds at a temperature of not less than 150.degree. F. The moisture content of pasteurized processed cheese cannot be more than 43%, except that the moisture content of pasteurized process washed curd cheese or pasteurized process colby cheese cannot be more than 40%. The moisture content of pasteurized process Swiss cheese or pasteurized process Gruyere cheese is not more than 44%. The moisture content of pasteurized process Limburger cheese is not more than 51%.
The fat content (dry basis) of pasteurized processed cheese cannot be less than 47% except that the fat content of pasteurized process Swiss cheese is not less than 43% and the fat content of pasteurized process Gruyere cheese is not less than 45%.
The emulsifying agents prescribed for use in the manufacture of pasteurized process cheese are one or any mixture of two or more of the following: monosodium phosphate, disodium phosphate, dipotassium phosphate, trisodium phosphate, sodium metaphosphate (sodium hexametaphosphate), sodium acid pyrophosphate, tetrasodium pyrophosphate, sodium aluminum phosphate, sodium citrate, potassium citrate, calcium citrate, sodium tartrate, and sodium potassium tartrate.
Pasteurized process cheese food is prepared in a manner similar to that of pasteurized processed cheese except that the moisture content is not more than 44% and the fat content is not less than 23%. For pasteurized processed cheese food, addition of cream, milk, skim milk, buttermilk, cheese whey and any of the foregoing from which part of the water has been removed can be used. Anhydrous milkfat, dehydrated cream, albumin from cheese whey and skim milk cheese can also be used in pasteurized processed cheese food. The same emulsifying agents permitted in the manufacture of pasteurized processed cheese can also be used in the manufacture of pasteurized processed cheese food.
Pasteurized process cheese spread is prepared in a manner similar to pasteurized processed cheese and pasteurized processed cheese food. The moisture content of a pasteurized processed cheese spread is more than 44%, but not more than 60%, and the fat content is not less than 20%. The same emulsifying agents can be used. In addition, the use of gums is permitted in the manufacture of pasteurized processed cheese spread. The gums can be selected from the group consisting of carob bean gum, gum karaya, gum tragacanth, guar gum, gelatin, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, carrageenan, oat gum, sodium alginate, propylene glycol alginate and xanthan gum. The total weight of the gums cannot be more than 0.8% of the weight of the finished pasteurized processed cheese spread.
The above described processed cheese products have a body and texture such that they are either sliceable or spreadable. It would be desirable to provide a high moisture, non-fat cheese sauce which has a lower viscosity than the heretofore known processed cheese products and which is shelf-stable with aseptic packaging. With increasing consumer awareness, the focal point of the food industry is on reducing fat and calorie consumption. Low-fat, low calorie foods, which look and taste similar to their full fat, higher calorie counterparts, are eagerly sought by the consumer. Researchers in the food industry have concentrated on developing food products which are nutritious and palatable and which contain substantially reduced levels of fat containing ingredients. This is particularly true in the dairy industry, where low calorie, low-fat products, such as skim milk, yogurt and reduced fat ice cream have been successfully marketed. The high fat levels associated with processed cheese products have been thought to be necessary to maintain a desirable creamy mouthfeel associated with pasteurized processed cheese products. The combination of high total solids, contributed in part by the high fat content, and the relatively low pH have been necessary to provide shelf stability in shelf-stable, pasteurized process cheese products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,239 to Rispoli et al., for example, is directed to a process for producing an aseptically processed, natural, dairy-based sauce. In accordance with the process of the Rispoli, et al. patent, a combination of 40 to 80% by weight of whole milk or an equivalent amount of non-fat dry milk and water, 0 to 25% by weight of heavy cream, 1 to 15% by weight of butter, 2 to 20% by weight of corn starch which has a majority of amylopectin, 1 to 8% of high amylose corn starch comprising greater than 50% amylose and 0 to 40% by weight of flavors and particulates is heated to a temperature of from 140.degree. F. to 190.degree. F. for from 10 minutes to about 30 minutes. The heated blend is homogenized and the homogenized blend is again heated to a temperature exceeding 250.degree. F. for from about 10 seconds to about 120 seconds. This blend is then cooled and held for a period of time sufficient to increase the blend viscosity to 3,000 to 30,000 centipoise. The Rispoli, et al. patent does not utilize any cheese components and any cheese flavor associated with the dairy-based sauce of the Rispoli, et al. patent must be imparted by use of added flavors.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a high moisture, non-fat cheese sauce from skim milk cheese.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a high moisture, non-fat cheese sauce from skim milk cheese which is shelf-stable and which has a dippable consistency suitable for multiple product applications, such as dips, spreads, sauces and as an ingredient in frozen entrees and side dishes.